Dancing
by elephantimelordemsofOz
Summary: Galinda has a secret she's trying to hide from everyone. She loves to dance. Gelphie.


**An idea I had when walking one day :)**

 **Wicked doesn't belong to me.**

Galinda had a secret. She loved to dance. Ever since she was small, she'd prance and twirl around the Upland house, keeping in time with whatever sound she could hear whether it be the sound of pots and pans clanking together in the kitchen or her music. However, this all changed when she went to secondary school. To begin with, Galinda would dance down the corridors and in the halls, not giving a care in the world but this soon stopped when she became aware of the older pupils sniggering, pointing at her and making comments behind her back. She no longer danced in public, retreated into her shell and put up her barriers against the world, becoming the pretty, popular girl society had come to know and love.

When Elphaba Thropp first met Galinda Upland, that was who she saw. A spoiled, stupid socialite who failed to notice anyone but herself. However, as she got to know the blonde, Elphaba began to realise that there was a lot more to Galinda than she first thought. One night after an evening spent together at the OzDust, the two confessed their love for each other and had now been dating for a few months. Galinda was a lot more open to her after this and Elphaba was beginning to see the true girl who the blonde was although, Elphaba was certain there was something she was still hiding. Something Galinda did that she didn't want the green girl to know about. Elphaba had spotted small things in her behaviour like turning off her music when she heard Elphaba approaching their dormitory and nearly every night she would whisper, "Elphie? Are you awake?" and upon not receiving a reply she would sneak out of her bed, put on her headphones and start walking about the room but it was always too dark for Elphaba to make out what exactly it was she was doing. Finally, on one Wednesday afternoon, Elphaba discovered Galinda's secret.

The green girl was sat on her bed reading a book having finished her lessons for the day when she heard the sound of Galinda's shoes walking hurriedly towards their bedroom door. She looked up from her book as the blonde threw open the door and stormed in, muttering angrily to herself.

"You alright Glin?"

She didn't receive an answer. Instead, she watched Galinda throw off her shoes with aggravation and drop her bag which landed with a thud. The blonde then proceeded to walk to her desk where she turned on her speakers and started to play her music. Elphaba watched, entranced as Galinda shut her eyes and started to tap her feet in time to the beat. After a few bars had passed, she began to move her arms and twirl around the room. The green girl couldn't take her eyes off her. She watched as the blonde completely lost herself to the music, oblivious to anyone or anything else surrounding her. A smile spread across Galinda's face as she continued to dance for the next few minutes. As the song came to an end, she stopped moving and sighed with contentment. However, as the sound of clapping reached her ears, her smile disappeared. The blonde's eyes widened as she turned around and saw Elphaba applauding.

"Wow Glin, you never told me you could-"

But her sentence was cut short as Galinda turned on her heels and fled from the room.

"Galinda! Wait!" Elphaba called after her as she got up from her bed and ran after her.

She couldn't believe she'd just done that. After years and years of making sure no one ever saw her dance, she'd failed to notice Elphaba sat on her bed reading and all because Fiyero had wound her up.

"Galinda!"

Hearing Elphaba's voice behind her made her move faster but her socks caused her to slip on the varnished wooden floor and she ended up falling over, sprawled on the ground.

"Glin!" Elphaba called again as she rushed to the blonde's aid. She bent down to help Galinda up but the blonde recoiled away, sitting up with her back against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and lead her head on them. Elphaba looked at her for a moment before sitting down beside her and slowly placed her arm around Galinda's shoulders. When she felt the blonde lean into her side, she wrapped her other arm around her and held her in an embrace. They sat together like this for a few minutes, Galinda's quiet tears, the only sound to be heard. Once she'd started to calm down, she began to speak.

"Say it"

This took Elphaba by surprise.

"Say what?" she questioned.

"Call me weird, strange, point at me and laugh".

The green girl tightened her hold on the blonde. "Why would I do that?"

"Because everybody does. I used to dance at secondary school but everyone just pointed and laughed at me and called me names so I stopped dancing in public and kept it to myself. I've spent years hiding it from people but Fiyero really made me mad earlier and I didn't even notice you when I stormed in".

"Why did Fiyero upset you?"

Galinda sighed. "He's still in a grump over the fact that I broke up with him because I love you. He cornered me and tried to say that I'm just going through a phase, that I don't really love you and that he and I are perfect together. He then started to insult you so I slapped him in the chops and ran off".

Elphaba chuckled slightly. "Slapped him in the chops?"

"Yes. He was insulting you and I couldn't stand there and listen to it. I love you Elphie".  
She looked up into her brown eyes. "I really do".

Elphaba met her gaze. "I love you too".

She closed the space between them and captured Galinda's lips in a kiss. They broke apart after a few moments and the blonde nuzzled into Elphaba's arms again.

"You're a really good dancer Glin, I mean that".

"Thank you Elphie".

"And if anyone ever teases you again, you let me know and I'll curse them into oblivion".

Galinda giggled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind".


End file.
